Magic
by x-LinaNumairsri-x
Summary: When the mages of Tortall are conducting an experiment, Daine comes to watch. But something interrupts the magic, and Daine and Numair are transported to...? Rated K for now, might change. Please R&R! Contains spoilers for fourth book.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people, this is a crossover of Harry Potter and the Immortals section if Tamora Pierce. It is a little while after Daine and Numair stop being ignorant and realize that they're in love with each other.**

__________________________________________________________________

Daine looked into the fire, thinking. If that spell had really worked, then could it really, really honest and truly transport anything into the divine realms? With a sigh, she sat up from her position with her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. She twisted around in her chair to find that Numair had fallen asleep, his head lolling to the side and mouth hanging open. Daine grinned and put a finger to her lips in the direction of Kitten, who was curled up on the rug in front of the fire. Kitten snickered and whistled nonchalantly. Daine open the small window and stuck her hand into the snow on the windowsill. She proceeded to close the window and creep around Numair's chair, where she then stuck her cold hand down his collar. The resulting yelp was _very_ satisfying.

Numair turned around and glared at her. "I could hurt you for that," he grumbled.

"I know," replied Daine cheerily. "But I'm too cute for that. Besides, you could never catch me."

Numair chose to ignore that, and stretched out his long frame, making the chair he was sitting in groan in protest.

"Alanna stopped by when you were sleeping," Daine said, putting more wood on the fire. "She said that the spell would be ready to test out in about an hour."

This made Numair sit bolt upright.

"An hour? But Alanna said it would be really complicated, and it would take a long time and"-

"Numair." Daine turned around from the fire. "She last talked with us a week ago. That's plenty of time."

"Fine, fine. Jeez. 'M gonna go get dressed." He strode to the door that led into their quarters, grumbling all the way about how women were always pestering, nothing's ever perfect.

Daine looked at Kitten, who was turning a light shade of purple, the color she turned when she was amused at something, and snickering again.

"He will never get up on his own, ever, will he, Kit?"

Kit whistled her agreement, and added a series of whistles and clicks that Daine took to mean "And when you wake him up, he's grumpy."

Daine rolled her eyes. "Too true," she muttered. "I remember the time when he almost broke my nose, flailing around."

Daine looked around the suite she and Numair shared. The small main room that they had been sitting in had a large fireplace, and rather old but still adequate furniture, including a two couches and several large, squishy armchairs. Her rooms and Numair's rooms were separate, but that didn't stop the servant gossips.

Numair stumbled out of his room, still yawning, with his hair looking like a rat's nest, but properly clothed.

"Do you ever look at yourself in the mirror in the morning?" Daine asked. "Your appearance alone would probably scare you awake. And it's not even morning, and your hair is still a mess."

Numair shrugged. "Never seemed to stop you," he said and flopped down on the couch in front of the fire.

Daine went to sit next to him. "No," she said, scooting over so that he had to put an arm around her shoulders. "But that doesn't mean that I still can't complain about it." She reached up and flattened the couple of hairs that were standing straight out from Numair's head.

"You are hopeless," she sighed. "Hopeless, and you think too much."

"But that's why you love me, right?" He said cheekily.

She answered by reaching up and brushing her lips against his, feeling shivers go down her spine as he answered in kind, pulling her closer to him.

When they came up for air, they both realized that Daine had moved to his lap, and thus she leaned against him, head against his chest.

They both realized they had fallen asleep when there was knock on the door.

"Daine and Numair, I don't want to know what you're doing, but get out here! The spell's ready!"

Daine slowly rose from her position on Numair, nudging him awake in the process, and crossed the room to open the door.

Alanna glared at her hands on hips and said "I _guess_ you lost track of _time_." She said severely, surveying Daine's sleep mussed hair and bleary eyes.

"Yeah," Daine mumbled. She laid against the doorframe, yawning. "Goddess, I'm tired."

"Obviously," said Alanna. "Now get that idiot you spend half your time mooning over and let's get to work.

This made Daine hide a smile. The Lioness's patience was notorious among the entire kingdom of Tortall.

At this point, Numair came striding to the door, looking as fresh as if he had just returned from a flight.

"Er, hi?" said Daine, turning around. "How did you do that?" She said in a fierce whisper.

"Do what?" asked Numair innocently.

Daine growled and hit him on the arm. "Dumb stork-man."

"Ahem," Alanna cleared her throat.

"Right," Daine said, spinning on her heel. "Let's get going. Numair, get my cloak, please."

All of a sudden, a heavy, dark thing was flung over her head, and she heard sniggers behind her. Throwing the cloak off her head, she spun around again with as much dignity she could muster. Glaring at Numair, she said "And _what_, pray, was _that_ for?"

"Payback," he said, grinning.

She stuck her tongue out at him, grabbed her cloak, and strode past Alanna out the door, turning expectantly when Numair didn't follow. "Are we, or are we not going?" she asked .

"We're going. Come on."

Numair strode past her and down the hallway toward the stairs.

***

When they got to Alanna's workroom, which was about a ten minute walk from the castle, Jon and the other castle adepts were already standing around a small table, which had a collection of immortal's claws on it.

"We need your badger claw, Daine," said Jon. "You'll get it back," he assured, when she hesitated.

She pulled it from around her neck, and set it on the table. She leaned against Numair, feeling exposed and vulnerable without it.

"It's okay, magelet," he said comfortingly, and put his arms around her, but Daine still had a feeling that something was going to go wrong.

Numair took his arms from around her and took his place in the half-circle of wizards around the table. Daine was standing a bit back from the open part, so she could clearly see what the mages were doing.

Form some unspoken cue, they all began to start weaving patterns in the air wit their hands, every color different, but all the signs were the same, linking together in a complicated chain.

The chain descended toward the table, and laid itself around the outer edge of the table, completely encircling the immortal claws.

The mages, in perfect unison, made a strange gesture, ending with a jab motion toward the table. The chain grew brighter and brighter, until Daine had to look away.

All of a sudden there was a blinding light that shone straight through Daine's eyelids. There was a muffled boom, shouts of the mages in the room, a tight pressure around her chest, and then….

nothing.

**Haha, cliffie on the first chapter of the story. I know, I'm evil and you want ot kill me, but if you kill me I won't be able to update now will I? Now click that pretty green button below this message and review! I like constructive criticism, and flame if you have to, but please no long-winded 'your story is terrible I hate it and you're such a bad writer' reviews.**

**x-LinaNumairsri-x**


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, updates! I forgot this in the first chappie, but Daine and Numair are married. I'm working on a oneshot on their wedding

When Daine came to, she found that she was laying on the edge of a very large, very blue lake. Turning her head, she found that Numair was laying next to her, eyes closed, and in danger of rolling into the water.

Getting up she went over to him and, not stopping to ponder the oddity of the fact that he was merely asleep, not unconscious, knelt by him and shook his shoulder. He slept on. So, she shook both his shoulders while shouting "Numair, Kitten ate all of the special pastry cook made for you!" then stepped back.

He sat stayed there for a moment, then sat bolt upright and attempted to get up, but put his feet in the wrong place and proceeded to dunk himself in the lake.

Smothering giggles, Daine leaned over the edge of the lake to where Numair was heaving himself out.

"What is up with you today?" he asked furiously. The pond weed hanging from his ear and the water dripping off nose and hair kind of ruined the effect, though. "First the snow, and now this!"

"I didn't do anything," said Daine with mock indignation. "It's your own fault you rolled the wrong way. Besides, there's a castle up there where you could get something dry. Get up and follow your wife."

H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P

"Oi, who's that?"

Harry looked up from his essay to see Ron peering out one of the common room windows.

"What?" Hermione had also looked up from her homework.

"There's someone coming up the front lawn; they're just past Hagrid's hut. There's a really tall bloke with long hair and a girl maybe our age," Ron said. "They've got really strange clothes," he added after a moment.

"Ronald, don't judge people by their clothes. They're probably just some visitors come to see Dumbledore who don't know how to dress like Muggles," Hermione said reprovingly.

"No, not that kind of weird. They look like they're from medieval times or something. They've both got tunics and breeches and cloaks, and the girl's got a bow."

"Well, if the girl's wearing breeches, they're probably not from medieval times. Girls wore dresses back then," said Harry, joining Ron and Hermione's conversation. "Besides, if they were from the past, how would they be here? I'm going down to see."

"Harry, no." Hermione caught his arm as he went past. "Don't. They could be Dark, or foreign."

"Hermione, I've got my wand, and if they do anything weird I'll get Dumbledore."

"Okay," she sighed and released his arm.

Harry shot her a reassuring smile and made his way to climb out the portrait hole, only to be stopped by Ginny.

"Hi Harry," she greeted him, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Dumbledore and McGonagall are already going down to the strangers. No, they don't know them, yes they're sure they're not Dark, and no, you're not going down there."

Harry, who had just opened his mouth, closed it again and went back into the common room. "How does she do that?" he muttered as he sat back in front of his homework.

"Harry Potter, sometimes you're practically the definition of the word predictable," Ginny said from behind him. "And I'm just smart like that .Don't say anything!" she shot at Ron, who immediately looked innocent and went back to his homework.

Like it? Hate it? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank thewierdworder for inspiring me to write this chapter. You're awesome! I quote my sister on this "Oh my GOD you're actually UPDATING? You're actually WRITING a STORY? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER?"**

* * *

Daine turned over in her mind for what seemed like the millionth time what she and Numair had just experienced. Using the small but not indecent amount of knowledge she possessed of the workings of the Gift, Daine reviewed what Numair and Alanna had said about the experiment. They _had_ said that it would be risky, but they hadn't mentioned anything about transport-. Daine stopped in midthought as she ran smack into Numair, who had halted, looking up at two figures making their way toward him and Daine.

"I'm ready to defend us. Act normal," Numair muttered, without turning his head or moving his lips. Daine brushed a hand along his arm to show him she understood. As the two strangers drew nearer, the Wildmage heard the taller of the two calling out in some strange language that she thought she had heard before, but couldn't pinpoint what it was. Looking at Numair, she saw a look of utter surprise on his face, and nudged him for an explanation.

"It's – it's a language that we mages of all the kingdoms have been working on to communicate with each other," he said to Daine, still in the ventriloquist-speak. "It's completely original and we have to learn to speak it like our native tongue. I think we've decided to call it English."

"Um, yeah, Numair, I-"

"I don't know if you'll be able to understand it though,"

"Well, actually, it's-"

"Maybe if they speak our language, I can ask them to do so," he continued, tugging his nose. "I can't be forever translat-"

"NUMAIR!" Daine stepped in front of him. "Don't bother. I can speak it."

He stared down at her. "You can?" he asked, dropping his ventriloquist act. "Do you know why? Maybe it's an effect of being a demigod. I might be able to contact Alanna or Jon, maybe they can look in the library-"

"Numair, it doesn't matter. I know how to speak this Erngleesh thing-"

"English."

"Whatever! I know how, so why worry? Why do have to get all scholarly when you go somewhere new?"

"I do not!"

In a sudden fit of frustration, Daine stoop on tip-toe to look him in the eye. "You do so, Numair Salmalín, don't you try to pretend. I'm your wife. _I know things_."

Looking slightly scared, Numair glanced over Daine's shoulder only to have his features flicker into an expression of real fear.

"Oh Mithros. Turn around slowly and stay close. One of them just pulled out a powerful object and I'm not sure what it does. Can you contact the animals here?"

Casting around in the back of her mind, Daine felt the familiar murmur and nodded. "But I'm only asking for help if it gets really bad."

"Yes, yes." Switching to English, Numair called "We do not wish harm upon this castle or its fief! We are merely lost and wish for shelter!"

H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P H P

Minerva McGonagall was worried. She knew that these people walking up to the castle were not Muggles. She knew they were not Dark, and she suspected that they were not from anyplace around here, if their clothes were judgment enough.

"Albus, do you think this is wise, approaching them like this? Would it not be smarter to send out someone to fetch them in?"

"I do not believe that these people are a threat to us, Minerva. Treating them in such a fashion would not endear them to us."

"Very well." But Minerva was not satisfied. She told herself to be on guard, and checked to make sure her wand was in the pocket of her robes. You never knew, whatever Albus said.

Several minutes later, Minerva jerked out of her reverie in time to hear the taller of the two strangers call in slightly accented English "We do not wish harm upon this castle or its fief! We are merely lost and wish for shelter!"

"Albus-?"

"Minerva," said Albus quietly. "I believe we are dealing with time travelers. We should bring them in immediately."

D N D N D N D N D N D N D N D N D N D N D N D N D N D N D N D N D N D N

Daine stared around. The only word that came to mind just now was "home," except that everywhere she looked, subtle, and not so subtle, things reminded her that she and Numair had just been transported to the next universe over, and were nowhere near home. For example, the moving portraits. Or the ceiling that reflected the sky in the large mess hall. Or the doors that pretended to be solid walls, or the doors that were not really doors at all. Or the animals, some of which Daine could never dream. And the people! All kids from eleven to seventeen, apparently learning to be masters of magic-

"We are here."

The tall thin man with the long hair and beard, who had introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore, had led them into the castle Numair had spotted and up to a statue of a creature Daine had never seen. "Minerva, if you would please let our guests into my study, I will address the students." Master Albus smiled and bowed to her and Numair, and walked back the way they had come.

The woman who had accompanied Master Albus into the castle flicked a glance at them, and, seemingly addressing the stone creature, barked, "Acid pop!" and the creature came to life and jumped aside. "Amazing." Numair ogled the stone creature, and Daine felt him start as a section of wall slid away to reaveal a spiral staircase, turning slowly upward.

The woman, Minerva McGonagall, stepped onto the staircase. "Albus wants me to take you to his study. He will address you there… I do not feel comfortable trying to explain things. I may just confuse you."

Numair squeezed Daine's shoulder, then stepped around her and onto the staircase. Minerva was looking at something on the side of the spiral staircase, and while her back was turned Daine saw black fire spill from Numair's hands and around the stair he was standing on. Closing his hands and cutting off the flow of his Gift, Numair beckoned to Daine. "It's alright. There's some sort of magic on this, but it's almost like a form of the magic the gods used. Not like the Gift at all. I know you thought they were similar," he said, stalling her question, "but they're really not similar at all." _Trust Numair to turn this into a lesson, _thought Daine wryly, climbing onto the staircase beside him. "How are we going to get back?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know, magelet," he said, squeezing her shoulder. "But let's worry about that when we come to it."

The staircase stopped as it reached a door, and Minerva opened it and waved them into what was unmistakably a study of someone Numair would like very much.

**Why didn't Daine want to talk about her random ability for this new language? Why was Dumbledore so trusting of Daine and Numair? Ever heard of Esperanto? Yeah, that's where I got my idea for "English" from. And I just realized this, but this has been and probably will be my longest chapter, so don't really expect chapters as long as this one in the future. Hope you liked it, please please oh pretty please with sugar on top review! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

It's amazing how much something can change over a couple of years. When I first started this story, I was in fifth grade. I've seen how many favorites and watches I've gotten and so I can't take it down completely. But I despise Harry Potter fanfiction so much now that I can't even write my own. So instead of taking down the story, or discontinuing it, I'm offering it up to you. So if you want to take over this fic, please by all means PM me.

Thanks guys.


End file.
